The Relationship Part 1
by Laguna Kisaragi
Summary: An altered version of my chatroom life in Yahoo. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Relationship; A story of a happy couple, jealous woman and a really annoying cousin.   
  
Laguna Kisaragi leaned against the large clock-tower's wall. He yawned loudly. A person had wanted to meet him there, but he didn't know why, who and when. Laguna only knew that he had to meet this person in the afternoon at the clock-tower. He had been there for three days in a row, waiting for this anonymous person.   
  
At that moment a beautiful young lady stepped up to him. She wore a blue dress, one that fitted in all the right places. Her dark hair was tied behind her, flowing with her every gentle step. She smiled at him. Laguna turned bright red. He had been in love with this woman ever since he had met her, and that was when they were children.   
Her name was Rini Almasy.  
  
"What do you want, Rini?" Laguna asked, still blushing. Rini laughed.  
  
"You look so cute when you yawn," she told Laguna. Laguna turned even more red.   
  
"B-but, why are you here?" Laguna stammered. Rini laughed some more. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes. Rini pushed Laguna against the wall. She played with his hair.  
  
"I'm the 'anonymous' person you were waiting for," Laguna's eyes went wide.   
  
"WHAT?! YOU ONLY LIVE A FEW BLOCKS AWAY AND YOU ASKED REIN TO ASK ME TO WAIT HERE FOR YOU?! GOD! I'M OUTTA HERE!" the young man was furious. He stomped away, annoyed at the fact that his childhood friend had spoilt his last three afternoons.   
  
"Stupid Rini! I had a job appointment and I had to cancel it because of her!" Laguna said to himself. Rini ran up to Laguna. She grabbed his hand. Laguna pulled away, still enraged at his best friend.   
  
"Please listen to me, Laguna," Rini begged. Laguna glared at her.   
  
"Go ahead. But you better not waste my time again. I hope you know that you made me cancel the chance to join Team Rocket..." Laguna said the last sentence under his breath.   
  
"Look... Laguna... I know we're best friends and stuff... But... I want to go one step further," Rini explained. Laguna stared at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Laguna went pale.   
  
"You know, Go out," Rini explained. Laguna nodded.  
  
"Look, I'll think about it. But that doesn't mean it's a definite yes," Laguna replied.  
  
"GREAT!" Rini said enthusiastically. "It feels good to have such a great best friend!"   
  
"Whatever. I'm goin' home. See ya tomorrow, Rini," Laguna waved as he headed for his bar.  
  
Laguna stepped up to his bar door. He unlocked it and walked through. He closed the door behind him and was about to lock-up and go to bed in his room in the back when a customer came in.   
  
"Hi!" the customer greeted Laguna. "You must be the bartender, nice to meet you!" the customer was a cheery young woman. Laguna regretted thinking about it, but he noticed that this new girl was much more better-looking than Rini. She wore baggy cargo pants, and a tight shirt on top. Her hair was dark and short. On the girls waist was a Pokéball, piece of Magicite and a pager.   
  
"Erm... Hi! I'm Laguna Kisaragi. You want something to drink?" Laguna asked.   
  
"Yeah, sure. A shot of pina coladas will do," the girl replied, grinning. "The name's Yuffie Rikodou, by the way,"   
  
The name Rikodou seemed very familiar to Laguna. It seemed too familiar. Then Laguna remembered when he was only 13 years old. A vampire had assassinated his family. He was sent to an orphanage by his neighbours.   
  
"So, you new around here, Yuffie?" Laguna asked, handing Yuffie her drink. They both sat down at a table, facing each other.   
  
"Yeah. I just moved here from Esthar." Yuffie explained. Laguna nodded.  
  
"I've lived here since I was 13. I've been trying to join the local Team Rocket, but I've been kinda... Busy..." Laguna got angry just thinking about Rini.   
  
"I could ask my boss if you can join," Yuffie tried to be helpful.  
  
"Thanks, Yuffie," Laguna looked at Yuffie and grinned. "I really can't like her THAT much, can I?" Laguna thought to himself.   
  
"Oh, what a spunk!" Yuffie was also thinking to herself. Yuffie finished off her drink and stood up.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow, probably the same time, okay?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Laguna answered with a smile. "Bye, Yuffie!"  
  
"Bye, Cutie!" Yuffie said on the way out. Laguna stared at the door even after Yuffie left. He sighed. There was no way that Yuffie could go out with him. Or was there? Laguna went to bed after staring at the door for five hours. He was very tired from the day's incidents. He fell asleep almost straight away.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Laguna got out of his bed and yawned loudly. He grinned with joy at the warm, Summer's day.   
  
"Today is a gift, that's why we call it the present," Laguna recited what his friend used to say. He looked at his flute on the desk. Laguna smiled and picked up the flute.   
  
"I remember when I was a little kid. I used to play you everyday! I guess I just lost my talent," Laguna said to the flute, knowing it wouldn't reply. He decided to give it a go. Laguna brushed off the dust on his flute, sat down on his bed and started to play the flute. He played a fast-paced tune, like something you'd hear in a video game. He pulled his lips away from the golden metal.   
  
"Wow. I've still got that touch," Laguna commented. Then he heard a knock on the bar door. Laguna looked at the time and realized it was already 10:30 AM! The rushing 18 year old got dressed, ran out of his room and to the bar door as fast as he could. Rini was waiting for him.  
  
"Hi, Laguna!" Rini greeted Laguna with a hug and a kiss on the lips. Laguna stared at her.   
  
"A kiss?! But we aren't even going out!" Laguna protested. Rini giggled. Laguna frowned at the optimistic 17 year old girl.   
  
"Can't someone kiss their good friend?" Rini replied with a giggle.   
  
"Look, Rini... I've made up my mind," Laguna said.  
  
"Made up your mind? About what?" Rini asked.  
  
"I don't want to go out with you. Don't be offended or anything, but I met this other girl yesterday. She's really nice and carefree. I really like her. I do hope you understand," Laguna answered. He braced himself. Rini looked at him, shocked. The 17 year old girl felt dumped. Literally, she was. Laguna felt like a jerk. Rini slapped Laguna, angry that he wanted to go out with a girl he just met than his childhood friend. (Author's note: Why does that sound so familiar to me? LOL!).  
  
"I HATE YOU, LAGUNA!" Rini screamed.   
  
"Wow, you sure have a thing for screaming," Laguna commented. Rini slapped Laguna again.   
  
"And slapping," Laguna added. Rini stormed off, angrily. Laguna just stood there and chuckled. He walked over to an empty table. Laguna yawned and got out a hentai manga to read. Then Yuffie ran through the door. Laguna quickly opened a window and threw the hentai manga outside, watching it fly away. Yuffie had caught a glimpse of the cover and giggled. She sat next to Laguna smiling.   
  
"What brings you here, Yuffie?" Laguna asked, slightly blushing.  
  
"I just came here to tell you that Aria accepted you!" Yuffie said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Aria? Who's that? And accepted me for what?" Laguna was confused.  
  
"Aria is the new boss of Team Rocket. I asked her if you could join Team Rocket and she said she has to see you first, but that's what she always says to the people she recruits! Isn't that just the coolest?" Yuffie explained. Laguna stared at her, surprised.  
  
"You are the best, Yuffie!" Laguna exclaimed. He grabbed Yuffie and pulled her close to him. Laguna then kissed the young girl on the lips. Yuffie was shocked at first, then kissed back, enjoying every moment of it. After a kiss that seemed to go on for hours, but was actually only a few minutes, Yuffie finally spoke.  
  
"Laguna... The second I saw you, I knew you were special. I wanted you. I... Love you, Laguna," Yuffie said. Laguna smiled.  
  
"Me too, Yuffie," Laguna looked at the young teenager, probably his own age, and smiled some more. All of a sudden, the door was kicked open and a very angry Rini stood there. She was holding a golden katana with both her hands. Her hair was messed up. There was blood dripping from the blade of the deadly sword. Laguna and Yuffie held each other, frightened.   
  
"So this must be your Lover-Girl, Laggy!" Rini grinned evilly. She held up the katana up.   
  
"Oh, God!" Yuffie turned pale as a glob of blood dropped off the blade and splattered on the ground. Laguna ran into his room, with Yuffie still clinging onto his arm and Rini slowly walking after them. Laguna looked around his room frantically, looking for his secret weapon. Finally he saw his flute lying on his desk. He grabbed it and and ran out to face Rini.   
  
"Stop, Rini! I don't wanna have to use this!" Laguna threatened. That just caused Rini to laugh. Rini rushed forwards, bringing her sword down on Laguna. Laguna held up his flute horizontally, blocking the deadly katana. Rini tried the attack again, this time gasping as the flute broke the blade off the hilt. Laguna grinned.  
  
"How'd you do that, Laguna?" Yuffie asked. Laguna muttered one word only.  
  
"Magic..." Laguna said under his breath. Rini stepped away, slowly, then ran out of the bar, scared. Yuffie cheered on her companion.   
  
"That was way cool, Laggie-chan!" Yuffie exclaimed. Laguna was confused.  
  
"Laggie-wha?" Yuffie giggled.   
  
"Laggie-chan. It's my nickname for you, Laguna," Yuffie explained. Laguna nodded, then puts his arms around Yuffie. Yuffie smiled at him and lean closer to him, snuggling up against Laguna. Laguna's flute fell out of his hand and clattered against the ground. The two embraced themselves in a long French kiss. Little was known to them that Rini was spying on them through a window.   
  
~Rini's Story~  
  
"God damn two-timer," Rini cursed. She was about to puke at the sight in front of her. The guy she loved was kissing a complete stranger. Rini noticed she had a tear in her eye. She didn't care about the tear. She only cared about getting Laguna back. Rini started to walk home.   
  
When she reached the road where she had to cross, she forgot completely about safety and didn't look before crossing. She was still upset about Laguna and Yuffie being together. Rini was so careless that she didn't see the car heading for her. Her carelessness had cost her a life. Hers.  
  
~Laguna's Story~  
  
Laguna and Yuffie jerked up straight as soon as they heard a loud crash outside the bar. The two ran outside into the daylight, and saw Rini lying there on the road, a puddle of blood slowing growing larger around her. Her arms were twisted at awful angles. Tears welled up in Laguna's eyes. Yuffie went a pale color.   
  
"Oh, God! Please don't let this be true!" Laguna muttered with tears streaming down his face. Even Yuffie had started to cry a bit. Laguna and Yuffie held each other tightly.   
  
"You loved her, didn't you? Yuffie asked. Laguna nodded.   
  
"She was my childhood friend... I've had a crush on her since we were little. Now she's dead. All I have left in life is you, Yuffie," Laguna said slowly, tears still rolling down his face.  
  
"What about your family, Laggie-chan?" Yuffie was very concerned about Laguna.   
  
"They're... Gone..." Laguna choked out.  
  
"What?! Who did this?" Yuffie was enraged.  
  
"A vampire named Cousin Rikodou," Laguna said. Yuffie went pale.   
  
"COUSIN?! THAT JERK!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"Do you know Cousin?" Laguna asked.  
  
"KNOW HIM?! I'M UNFORTUNATELY HIS COUSIN!" Yuffie was going red with anger.  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Laguna was shocked. The girl he loved was related to the person that killed his family. He felt shattered.   
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to your family..." Yuffie apoligized.  
  
"Ah, it's not your fault, Yuffie," Laguna replied. Yuffie looked at Laguna and smiled.  
  
"Let's go inside and have a talk, Laggie-chan. We still don't know each other well," Yuffie pointed out. Laguna nodded and smiled. They both walked back into the bar, with some tears still in their eyes. A lot had happened in just under an hour.   
  
"I don't know how old you are, Yuffie," Laguna stated.   
  
"I know. I'm 18, you?" Yuffie replied.  
  
"Same," Laguna smiled. SLAM! The door was smashed down and standing where the door once stood firmly, was a ninja. He was a teenager, not much older than Laguna himself. His long, blond hair flowed freely. The ninja laughed silently to himself. He took his mask off and surprised both Laguna and Yuffie.   
  
"KATANA!!!" Yuffie and Laguna said in unison. "Katana" laughed some more.  
  
"Yes, 'tis I," Katana announced.   
  
"Wait a minute... How do you know Katana, Yuffie?" Laguna asked curiously.  
  
"He's a good friend of mine. You?" Yuffie answered.  
  
"Known him since high-school," Laguna noted.  
  
"Enough chit-chat. Come with me, Laguna," Katana ordered.   
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Laguna was worried. He tried to remember if he did anything wrong in the past few days.   
  
"Are you going out with Yuffie?" Katana asked.  
  
"Um... Kinda," Laguna wasn't sure. "Yuffie and I both know we love each other, but I don't know if we're going out or anything, K," Laguna finished off. Katana clapped his hands.  
  
"Jack! Al! In here now!" Katana bellowed. Two short mages ran into the room.   
  
"Yes, sire?" the two mages bowed down before Katana.  
  
"Take that man away," Katana ordered.  
  
"What? Laguna didn't do anything wrong!" Yuffie protested.  
  
"Hush, my darling," Katana put a finger on Yuffie's lips to quieten her down. Yuffie bit Katana's fingers, leaving them swollen.  
  
"YOUR DARLING?! I'M NOT YOUR DARLING!!!" Yuffie screamed.   
  
"I know, but you will be soon," Katana grinned evilly. Laguna went pale.  
  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Laguna was furious. Yuffie grabbed her piece of Magicite off her belt and got it ready.   
  
"TRITOCH! USE YOUR TRI-DAZE ON KATANA!!!" Yuffie commanded, pointing to the ninja. A giant bird-like Esper shot out of the tiny piece of Magicite like a Pokémon would with a Pokéball. The bird flapped it's wings once and shot a beam of lightning, a beam of fire and a beam of ice at Katana.   
  
"ACK!" the young ninja cried. Katana was burnt, frozen and zapped at the same time. Then Katana started to laugh.  
  
"You really think that's gonna stop me? Do you even have a CLUE of what level I'm on, woman?" Katana mocked.  
  
"What, 3?" Laguna teased.  
  
"Shut up, you!" Katana snapped. The mages immediately took Laguna to Katana's jail.  
  
"YUFFIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" was the last thing Laguna could say to the girl he loved before he was carried away.  
  
"LAGUNA!" Yuffie screamed. Katana laughed louder than ever. The fairly pissed-off 18 year old female glared at Katana.  
  
"Ha! Now you're mine, Yuffie!" Katana grinned slyly. Yuffie started to cry.  
  
"Laguna..."  
  
"Ah, Laguna's gone now. I'll let him starve to death! HAHAHAHAAH-!!!" Katana's laughing was cut off by a swift kick to the balls by Yuffie.  
  
"Never mess with a girl!" she said calmly. "Now, time to find my Laggie-chan,"  
  
"NOT SO FAST, YUFF!" Katana grabbed Yuffie and gagged her, tying her to a chair to immobilize her. At that very moment, a smartly dressed figure ran into the room. He held a sketching pencil in one hand and a stpaler in the other. He wore a beret on his head and smiled at Katana, ready to "kick ass" with his coughcrapcough stationary.  
  
"What the Hell are you supposed to be, Arty?" Katana couldn't help but laugh. The artist's face stood solemn and calm.   
  
"I am Steven Warner, the world's greatest artist warrior," Steven introduced himself. Katana burst out laughing. That just pissed Steven off. The artist leaped forwards and stabbed the pencil into Katana.s ninja-armor. Katana's eyes went wide with amazement and fear.   
  
"OH, GOD!" Katana was really shocked.  
  
"Alright what did you do with Laguna, Ninny?" Steven asked, holding his stapler to Katana's left eye.   
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" Katana lied.  
  
"Bull shit," Steven could sniff out a lie from the other side of the universe. Steven shot a staple into Katana's left eye.   
  
"ARGH!!!" Katana fainted away. Steven immediately untied Yuffie.  
  
"Thanks, Steven," Yuffie grinned at the artist.  
  
"No probs, babe," Steven grinned back. Yuffie frowned.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Steve. Laguna is my boyfriend," Yuffie explained.  
  
"Oops," Steven blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Hurry up, we need to get Laguna back," Yuffie pushed Steven towards the door.  
  
"Ok! Let's go!" Steven exclaimed, walking proudly out of the door. He tripped over on the steps while trying to be cool. Yuffie giggled to herself. The two had a big adventure ahead of them.  
  
~End of part 1~  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Relationship Part 2  
  
"You look familiar to me," Steven pondered, looking at Yuffie. Yuffie jerked up straight.   
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! Hehehe!" Yuffie was trying to hide something, Steven could tell. Then it hit the 19 year old artist warrior.  
  
"I got it! I remember you now!" Steven exclaimed. Yuffie frowned.  
  
"Oh, great. This is just perfect," Yuffie muttered.  
  
"You're Princess Yuffie of Tanbel, aren't you?" Steven pointed out. Yuffie burst into tears. Steven felt a bit guilty.   
  
"Yes... I ran away from home. I was sick of being the princess. I wanted my sister to take over, but the rules are that the oldest girl is the princess..." Yuffie explained.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." Steven apoligized.  
  
"It's ok, Steve. I know you didn't mean it. Just don't tell Laguna, okay?" Laguna knowing about this would be the last thing Yuffie could wan't in her life. Steven nodded truthfully.  
  
"You're secret's safe with me, Your Majesty," Steven obeyed like a knight.  
  
"Oh, stop that. I don't like being royal, remember?" Yuffie said. Steven nodded again.   
  
The two walked for a while more, trying to find Katana's jail. All of a sudden they saw a streak of black clothing. It swooped past, leaving the two travellers wondering. Then it swooped by in the opposite direction. An insane laughter filled the air. It was a feminine laughter, from a girl about 19.   
  
"Who goes there?" a young woman jumped out from nowhere and landed in front of Steven and Yuffie.  
  
"Hi I'm Yuffie and this is Steven and we're looking for a jail which our friend is stuck in and we have to hurry up before he starts getting tortured so we'll just leave now bye," Yuffie said in one breath. The mysterious woman grabbed Yuffie by the shoulder. Yuffie turned around and saw that an arm had reached out of the cloaked woman's chest. She screamed in fear.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! STEVEN!!!" Yuffie screamed. Steven just stood there, scared witless and about to piss his own pants.  
  
"DIABLO!" Steven cried, then ran off.   
  
"YOU JERK STEVEN!" Yuffie shouted at the coward. The woman laughed silently to herself.   
  
"Tell me about your friend. I might be able to help," the woman offered. Yuffie smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok. His name is Laguna Kisaragi. He's a sweet guy with hair that curves down the right of his face. Laguna can be kinda anti-social at times, but I guess that's what I like about him," Yuffie described. The woman started to cry.  
  
"I used to know a boy when I was young. He fits the same description you just gave me. The only difference was his name. The boy I knew was called Cecil," the woman explained. "Cecil's family got assassinated and he was sent off to an orphanage. I missed him so much when he left. I guess I just have to get over him. My name's Lauren, by the way," the woman introduced herself.   
  
"Do you want to go with me?" Yuffie asked. Lauren nodded a bit.  
  
"I have no other choice. I'm a lonely traveller that has nothing else to do... So where are we off to?"   
  
"Well, I'm looking for Katana's dungeon," Yuffie told her.  
  
"I know where that is! Follow me!" Lauren ran off, with Yuffie following close behind.  
  
The two girls raced towards Katana's dungeon, each with a different goal in mind.  
  
Lauren wanted to find out if Laguna was her lost love, Cecil, while Yuffie just wanted to see her boyfriend. Then Yuffie realized she hadn't told Lauren she was going out with Laguna.   
  
"Lauren! Wait up! I need you to know something!" Yuffie called. Lauren didn't hear her, since she was too far ahead.   
  
"LAUREN! WAIT UP FOR ME!" Yuffie called out again. Lauren heard her this time and looked back. She smirked.   
  
"LAGUNA IS MINE, PRINCESS YUFFIE!" Lauren psychotically snapped. The two girls barged through the door of the dungeon, hoping to find Laguna straight away. Laguna saw Yuffie run in first.  
  
"Yuffie! Help me outta here!" Laguna begged. Yuffie got out her piece of Magicite and called up Tritoch again.   
  
"Tritoch! Blast this cell-door down!" Yuffie commanded. Tritoch nodded and used Tri-daze on the bars of the cell. Laguna stepped out smiling. He ran over to Yuffie and gave her a huge hug, which was followed by a long French kiss. Lauren stared in disgust.   
  
"Cecil, long time, no?" Lauren spoke, breaking the silence. Laguna looked at Lauren.   
  
"LAUREN!!!" Laguna ran over to Lauren and gave her a hug bigger than the ones he gave Yuffie. Yuffie turned away, feeling useless and small.   
  
"Laguna, could we get married? Like, now?" Lauren asked almost straight after the hug. Yuffie was hoping that Laguna would say no.   
  
"Lauren... I love you... Yes, yes. Let's get married! Tomorrow!" Laguna suggested. Lauren grinned and smirked at Yuffie when Laguna wasn't looking. Laguna turned to face Yuffie.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuffie..." Laguna felt really bad.  
  
"Go away, Cecil!" Yuffie said, then ran off. The three had no clue that Katana was spying on them. They had no clue that Katana was going to get Yuffie.   
  
~Yuffie's story~  
~The next day~   
  
"And if anyone objects, let them speak now or forever hold this peace," the priest said. Yuffie was spying on the wedding through the window. She had been invited, but she couldn't stand being at this wedding. The princess couldn't take it anymore. She was about to walk right in on the wedding when she saw Laguna raise his hand. Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Good going, Laguna!" Yuffie whispered to herself with hope in her voice.  
  
"I would like to say something," Laguna announced. Lauren frowned, while Yuffie and some others grinned.   
  
"I have loved many women in my life. Two of them I couldn't bear to leave. One of those two is Lauren. The other is a beautiful young girl named Yuffie. I really don't know who to choose. I just hope I make the right decision," Laguna continued. At that very second, Yuffie kicked the door open. Katana stood up from his seat.   
  
"Yuff! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Piss off, Katana," Yuffie flipped Katana off while walking over to Laguna. She grabbed Laguna by his tie and pulled him towards herself, choking Laguna slightly.   
  
"You BETTER make the right decision, or you'll end up having no children, if ya know what I mean," Yuffie threatened. Yuffie stepped back a bit.  
  
"So? Who's it gonna be, Lag?" Lauren asked.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!" a spiky blue-haired teenager stood up.   
  
"Dekar! What are you doing here?" Yuffie demanded. Dekar gulped.   
  
"I choose..." Laguna started. He wanted to get this over with.  
  
"You HAVE to choose Lauren! You guys are a perfect pair!" Katana pointed out, lying once more.   
  
"Yuffie" Laguna finished off, grinning. Yuffie threw herself into Laguna's arms. Laguna caught her, hugging her. Dekar smiled as Yuffie snuggled up against Laguna's chest.   
  
"I love a seeing a happy couple," Dekar remarked. Lauren glared at him.  
  
"So what are you doing Saturday night, Lauren?" Dekar flirted. Lauren slapped him.   
  
"Wow, what a foxy lady," Dekar said with stars in his eyes.  
  
~Later on~  
~Laguna's story~  
  
"Since when did you know Dekar over there, Yuffie?" Laguna asked after everyone had gone home except Dekar, Lauren and the couple.   
  
"He used to... Work for me," Yuffie answered with a shaky voice. Laguna nodded and believed her, being so brain-dead.   
  
"So, you finally got together with someone worth going out with, Lag," Lauren noted. Dekar kicked Lauren for using his nickname that he made for Laguna.   
  
"THAT'S MINE, BITCH!" Dekar yelled.   
  
"Jeez, calm down, dude! It's only a name!" Lauren backed away from the rabid Dekar.  
  
"Dee! Lauren! Stop arguing!" Laguna ordered.   
  
"You should be lucky you have such a bishounen for a boyfriend, Princess Yuffie," Lauren complimented.  
  
"PRINCESS?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Laguna was shocked. "YOU MEAN YUFFIE IS A PRINCESS?!" Yuffie nodded sadly. Laguna went pale.  
  
"Yuffie, you deserve better than me and you know it," Laguna muttered.  
  
"I might deserve better, but I still like you for who you are," Yuffie grinned. "Plus, you're the cutest bishounen I've seen yet!"  
  
"Um... One question, people. WHAT THE @#$% IS A BISHOUNEN?!" Dekar asked furiously.  
  
"Pretty-boy," Yuffie replied.  
  
"PRETTY BOY?!" Laguna cried. "Ack! I've never been called that before!" Yuffie and Lauren laughed. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Uh oh, watch it, Laguna! They're planning to dump you and start lesbianating on each other!" Dekar joked.  
  
"Is there even such word as 'lesbianating'?" Laguna pondered.  
  
"Nope, I just made it up," Dekar admitted. Lauren walked over to Dekar and put her arms around him, hugging his shoulders.  
  
"Whoa, woman! Dekar only loves his sword!" Dekar pushed Lauren away. Lauren undid the first button on her dress, which showed some cleavage.   
  
"Changed your mind yet, Dee?" Lauren taunted. The knight choked.   
  
"M-Maybe," Dekar stuttered out. They all laughed.   
  
"Let's all just be friends, huh?" Laguna suggested.   
  
"Yeah," Yuffie agreed. "But some of us will be special friends," Yuffie winked at Laguna. Then a small black hole appeared in the room they were in. Out of the black hole stepped a grinning 13 year old boy. His hair was combed up into long spikes, a bit like a Super Saiyan. Two small fangs poked out of his outh. His eyes were a dark red color. Yuffie recognized him straight away.  
  
"Cousin," she growled under her breath. They all took their fighting stances.  
  
"No need to fight. Just hand over your charm, Laguna," Cousin pointed to the small piece of Magicite which hung from a chain around his neck.  
  
"No way! I was given this by my parents! I'd never hand it over to someone like you!" Laguna refused.  
  
"Hahaha, I bet you don't even know what Esper it is, Lag the fag," Cousin teased.   
  
"I know for sure that it's better than you, Chicken-Wuss," Laguna snapped.  
  
"Oooh, big @#$%ing words, Laguna. Don't use up all your brain cells to think them up, Laggy-poo!" Cousin had pissed off Laguna to the max.   
  
"THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT, COUSIN!" Laguna leapt towards Cousin and performed a perfect All-Rounder technique on him, starting off with Renzokuken, followed by Duel and then Desperado to finish off. Cousin whimpered home, whining at his scars that Laguna gave him. Then a voice filled Laguna's thoughts and drowned them.  
  
I am the Esper that lives in your Magicite. I will help you during your journey. You journey to save the world, Laguna, the voice said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Laguna said in his mind.  
  
Yes. It's true, Laguna. Believe it. The fate of the world rests in your hands, since a danger is about to wreak havoc, and only YOU can stop it, the voice said. You and the power of friendship,  
  
~End of Part 2~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Relationship Part 3  
  
"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!!! LAGUNA'S A FUCKING SKITZ!!!" Dekar burst out in laughter when Laguna told everyone about the Esper's voice in his head.   
  
"You shouldn't laugh at people with psychological problems, Dee," Lauren told Dekar off. Then she started to laugh herself. Yuffie frowned at the two.   
  
"I believe you, Laggie-chan," Yuffie comforted. Laguna smiled at her. The couple put their arms around each other and kissed for a while. Lauren looked away with a tear in her eye. Dekar saw Lauren do this and put an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"What's the problem, Lauren?" Dekar asked politely. Lauren looked at him and blushed a bit.   
  
"Why are you putting your arm around me?" Lauren asked before answering.  
  
"Because I want to be your friend," Dekar explained. "Now, what's the problem?"  
  
"I'll... Never fall in love like I did with Laguna," Lauren whimpered. Dekar frowned. He was about to tell Lauren that he would go out with her if it made things better when Laguna and Yuffie called for the two.  
  
"Hurry up, guys! We have a world to save!" Laguna announced proudly and walked out.   
  
"You're lucky you have him, Yuffie," Lauren commented.   
  
"Thanks, Lauren," Yuffie smiled.   
  
Laguna polished his piece of Magicite whenever he could.   
  
"I wonder what Esper it is," Laguna mused.  
  
"I hope it's Shiva," Dekar exclaimed, forgetting that he was supposed to love his sword, not women. Laguna laughed and made whistling noises. Yuffie nudged him with her elbow.   
  
"Sorry, but I gotta agree with Dee, Shiva is HOT!" Laguna laughed. Yuffie sighed and huggled Laguna. Lauren decided to stay quiet for a while.   
  
"HEY, LOOK! A HOT-DOG STAND!!!" Dekar pointed out. The two boys ran towards the food vendor, hungrily pushing each other out of the way to get to the food first. Lauren and Yuffie looked at each other and giggled. What the two girls saw next completely pissed them off. A female clown approached Laguna and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"She looks," Yuffie started.  
  
"Just like Laguna's age and type," Lauren finished. The girls stared at the clown and back at each other.   
  
"WE GOTTA STOP HER!!!" they yelled simutaneously. They ran towards the clown and seized her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH LAGUNA?!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"Whoa, Yuffie! Calm down! I have to talk to this girl privately for a sec, 'kay?" Laguna pushed Lauren and Yuffie away from the clown.   
  
"Thanks," the clown said with shyness.   
  
"That voice," Yuffie started.  
  
"Sounds totally familiar!!!" Lauren finished off. The two girls walked over to Dekar, who was muching away on his food.   
  
~Laguna's story~  
  
"What do you want, um... What's your name?" Laguna asked.  
  
"The name is Iguana," the clown replied, grinning.   
  
"Look, you seem completely familiar to me, mister... um..."   
  
"Laguna. Just call me Laguna," Laguna shrugged.  
  
"Would you happen to know a Laguna Kisaragi?" Iguana asked.   
  
"Yeah, that's me," Laguna pointed to himself. Iguana went wide-eyed.  
  
"MY BROTHER!!!" Iguana squealed.  
  
"BROTHER?! THE HELL IS GOIN' ON?!" Laguna shouted. The two other girls came to Laguna's aid.  
  
"Is she a problem, Laggie-chan?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Don't... Touch her..." Laguna stuttered out.  
  
"Huh?" Dekar looked up from his food. He saw a girl the same height as Laguna standing next to the man himself. She wore a puffed-up, feminine clown out fit. Her hair was a bit like Laguna's, curving down the right of her face, except her's was a bright red colour. One half of her face was purple, while the other was white with red streaks through it. Dekar wiped the hot-dog crumbs off his face and walked over to Iguana.  
  
"Hey, how's it going, babe?" Dekar flirted. Laguna glared at him.  
  
"That's my sister you're talkin' to, Dee," Laguna warned. Dekar gulped.  
  
"Who's this, bro?" Iguana asked. Laguna decided to introduce all his friends.  
  
"The girl with the short, brown hair is Yuffie, the one with the long blond hair is Lauren, and the guy with the spiky blue hair is Dekar, Dee for short. Yuffie is a member of Team Rocket, Lauren is a demon-caller and Dee is a knight," Laguna introduced. Everyone waved and greeted Iguana. Lauren looked away.  
  
"Laguna. Yuffie. Dee. Iguana... I have to leave for now... I have some things to think about. I'll be back later when I feel like it, 'kay, guys?" and with that Lauren jumped up into the air and disappeared. Laurens pendant fell off just before she completely disappeared and landed right next to Dekar. The knight picked it up and put it in his pocket to give to Lauren whenever she came back.   
  
"But I thought you died along with the rest of the family, Iguana," Laguna admitted. "I had given up all hope of seeing you, mother or father ever again,"  
  
"Hahaha! You think a simple slit at the neck is gonna kill me? I'm Iguana Kisaragi, the worlds greatest puppet-mistress!!!" Iguana bragged. Everyone laughed.   
  
"So you used a dummy and manipulated it, huh?" Dekar was impressed. Iguana nodded.  
  
"You guys mind if I tag along?" Laguna's sister asked. Yuffie and Dekar both looked at Laguna.  
  
"What?" Laguna had a very anime style sweat-drop on his face.   
  
"You're the leader from now on, Laggie-chan, so you decide EVERYTHING," Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Aw, man! I'm not a good leader!!!" Laguna argued. He grabbed Dekar.  
  
"A pro knight is what you need, not some bartender that wants to work for an organisation to steal Pokémon," Laguna went on. The three nodded.  
  
"But aren't you the chosen one?" Dekar asked, winning the arguement. Three of them laughed. One of them went pale.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE TO TELL ARIA!!!" Yuffie screamed, then ran towards the Team Rocket HQ. The others ran after her. Laguna caught up to her.  
  
"Tell Aria about what?" Laguna puffed, tired from so much running.  
  
"That I have to resign for a while to help you," Yuffie answered. Laguna nodded.  
  
"Wise choice,"  
  
~At the Team Rocket HQ later~  
~Yuffie's story~  
  
  
"Hey, Aria," Yuffie greeted her boss. Aria smiled.  
  
"What do you want, Yuffie?" the lady asked, her beautiful red hair gently swaying as she talked.   
  
"Whoa... Beautiful lady," Dekar was practically drooling all over the ground. Everyone giggled. At that moment, Iguana ran into the room, frantically shaking around.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!!! GET THE CATERPIES OFF ME!!!" Iguana screamed. Laguna's eyes went wide at the large amount of the Caterpies crawling into Aria's office.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!! GET THOSE THINGS OUTTA HERE!!!" Laguna jumped up on Aria's desk. A Caterpie jumped up onto Laguna's arm, giving him a Caterpie-ish type of grin. Then a man in a white lab-coat ran into the room.  
  
"BOSS!!! CHAOS IN THE INSECT LABS!!! A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOY IS DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN THERE!!! AND HE'S ALSO LETTING THE BUGS FREE!!!" the man informed loudly. Everyone gasped. Laguna and Iguana were still fighting off the caterpillar type Pokémon.  
  
"A thirteen year old? Sound like Cousin! Let's go, people!" Yuffie pointed towards the door. Everyone ran out, equipping their weapons. Laguna showed off his Machine Gunblade, a cross between a machine gun and a Gunblade. He grinned.  
  
"Nice weapon, Laggie-chan!" Yuffie complimented.  
  
"Thanks, Yuffie!" Laguna grinned. The party ran into the lab, and went wide-eyed at the chaos breaking out in there. And in the middle of it all was, not surprisingly, Cousin. A Scyther and a Pinsir stood on either side of Cousin, ready to protect him from any danger.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, COUSIN?!" Yuffie screeched above all the noise.   
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! These bugs will help me bring the world to an end!!!" Cousin screamed manically.   
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" Laguna screamed as he dodged an attack from a Beedrill.   
  
"I GOT IT! WE NEED FIRE POWER! BUGS ARE WEAK AGAINST FIRE!" Dekar pointed out.  
  
"You bloody genius, Dee!" Laguna said as he drew his Machine Gunblade. Yuffie took out her Chainwhip while Iguana prepared some fire magic. Dekar took out his sword and Aria grinned as she loaded a clip into her pistol.   
  
"Esutans uveli ira vehementi," Laguna chanted. Everyone looked at him.   
  
"A little Spanish," Laguna said without taking his eyes off his weapon.   
  
"Whoa!" Dekar mouthed as fired started to spiral around the blade of Laguna's weapon.   
  
"Short translation: burning with fire inside," Laguna translated. He grinned as he fired 13 quick balls of fire at Cousin. The young teenager laughed.  
  
"YOU THINK FIRE CAN STOP MEH?!" Cousin laughed like a maniac. "YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING IF YOU DO! NOVA PUNCH!" Cousin screamed as he slammed his fist into the air, sending waves of energy at Laguna. Dekar jumped and knocked Laguna to the ground, getting hit by the waves himself.   
  
"DEKAR!!!" Iguana cried. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"   
  
"... Dee," Laguna muttered, looking at Dekar's dying body.   
  
"I ju...st want you g...uys to know... that you've all be...en true friends to me..." Dekar choked out before dying.   
  
"DEKAAAAAAAAR!!!" Iguana cried. She knelt by Dekar's side and cried. Laguna, Yuffie and Aria looked at her.   
  
"Why do you care about Dekar? I mean, you hardly know the guy," Yuffie asked.  
  
"I... loved him... I had a crush on him..." Iguana answered, partly blushing.   
  
"I know how you feel, Iguana. My husband died like that. He was killed by a swarm of wild Tauros," Aria started to cry herself.   
  
"AHEM! Cut the crap! Let's get on with out fight!" Cousin interrupted. Laguna prepared a ZenRokekin, his own version of the Renzokuken while Iguana cast Luminaire on Cousin. Green beams of lasers shot out of Iguana's body as she jump into the air and suspended there by an invisible force. A clear, green dome of energy appeared as the attack continued. The dome grew bigger and bigger and wiped Cousin out.   
  
"OU-CH!!!" Cousin whimpered. He jumped back and threw a bunch of daggers at Laguna.  
  
"LAGUNA! NO!" Yuffie screamed. A scyther jumped up and was about to use Cut on Laguna when the daggers sliced into it's back.   
  
"We'll never kill Cousin at this rate, he's twice as strong," Aria mused. Then an angel floated down from nowhere. It wore a beautiful blue dress which fitted in all the right places. It was of the feminine gender. Her brown black hair was tied behind her.   
  
"Rini?" Laguna went pale. The angel nodded at him.  
  
"WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS THAT?!" Cousin screamed.  
  
"I am Laguna's guardian angel," Rini's angelic voice spoke.   
  
"Guardi-wha?!" Laguna stuttered. Yuffie shook her head. Laguna shrugged as everyone sighed.   
  
Rini floated over to Cousin and shot out a golden beam of light from her hand, her hair flapping wildly behind her. The beam hit Cousin, piercing a hole through his chest. The vampire went pale (as if he wasn't already) and exploded into little pixel-like fragments, a lot like a Digimon would.   
  
"I guess that's the end of him," Iguana muttered.  
  
"A little Holy Beam always does the trick," Rini grinned and gave Laguna the peace sign. "Well, let's get on with Dekar's ressurection,"  
  
~End of part 3~  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The Relationship Part 4  
  
~A week after the incident in the bug lab~  
  
"Jeez, that Cousin sure packs a punch," Dekar muttered.  
  
"You're telling me," Laguna said. They had just won another battle with Cousin. Nearly everyone was about to die. Somehow Cousin had revived from Rini's attack,   
  
"But who was that cute guy with the long blond hair that Cousin kidnapped? And what was that wierd looking cannon thing on his arm?" Iguana asked to practically nobody.  
  
"All I know is that he's a major hottie!" Yuffie grinned.   
  
"I can agree with that," Iguana and Yuffie both laughed. Dekar and Laguna frowned.   
  
"You talkin' 'bout Zero?" a voice called. Everyone looked around. A figure that looked a bit like the blond haired guy that got kidnapped jumped down in front of the party.   
  
"The name's Bass," it was now clear that "Bass" was an android-like creature.  
  
"Can you people help me get Zero back?" Bass asked.  
  
"Sure we'd-" Yuffie started.  
  
"No way! We have a world to save!" Laguna cut his girlfriend off.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun, Laguna!" Iguana whined. Everyone laughed.   
  
"Okay. Let's go, but I want this to be quick, okay?" Laguna gave in.  
  
"YAY!" Yuffie and Iguana squealed.   
  
"This sucks," Dekar mumbled.  
  
"You're tellin' me," Laguna whined.   
  
"Damn faggat Zero," Dekar and Laguna said simutaneously.   
  
~A while later~  
~Yuffie's story~  
  
"So, what are you guys travellin' for?" Bass asked.  
  
"Eh, a voice in my head told me that there is a great danger and only we can stop it," Laguna explained. Bass' eyes widened.   
  
"Have you thought about getting some help?" he pointed a finger at Laguna.   
  
"Just shut up, Base," Laguna snapped.  
  
"IT'S BASS!!!"   
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Hehe! You better watch out, Bass! Laguna is TOTALLY short tempered," Dekar laughed. He choked the second Laguna kicked his balls.  
  
"Whoops. Looks like Dekar won't be able to have any kids," Laguna said blankly. Iguana rushed over to Dekar, who was lying on the ground holding his genitals.  
  
"Are you okay, Dee?" Iguana brushed Dekar's hair with her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Dekar choked out.   
  
"And you guys are friends?" Bass sighed and shook his head. Laguna went and kicked Bass where the balls should have been, but got his foot crushed.  
  
"Hah! I'm an android! I don't have 'balls'," Bass laughed. The walked most of the way in silence.  
  
"Wait a minute, where are we going?" Dekar looked at the party.   
  
"Uh oh," Bass muttered.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY 'UH OH'?!" Laguna practically ripped Bass' head off.  
  
"I thought you guys knew where we were goin'," Bass whimpered out.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!" Dekar screamed. Iguana tried to calm Dekar down. Yuffie sighed.  
  
"Oh, boy. I've got a headache," Yuffie muttered to nobody in particular. The next five minutes was complete noise and screaming. It was a wonder that nobody got killed in all the excitement.   
  
After everyone had calmed down, the party deicided to pay Katana a visit.   
  
"So you know where Katana lives?" Bass asked, just to be sure.  
  
"I think so. At least the dungeon. I was once held captive there," Laguna answered. Bass fiddled with the cannon-like object he had for an arm. He held it up and showed the party.  
  
"I'll help you guys save the world," Bass suggested. "This baby can slaughter five cows in a row! I call it the Premium Bass Buster!"   
  
"Cool! But it could never top this almighty beast!" Laguna said as he drew his Machine Gunblade. Bass' eyes went wide.   
  
"Whoa! Where'd you get that?"   
  
"My foster father gave it to me. He was a blacksmith. His favourite weapons were the Gunblade and Machine Gun, so he fused them together," Laguna raved on.   
  
"My occupation is a knight for Queen Aria of Tanbel," Dekar butted in. Yuffie frowned a bit.   
  
"I'm a mage!" Iguana exclaimed, jumping up.   
  
"And what about you, Miss Yuffie?" Bass asked politely.  
  
"Princess Yuffie of Tanbel..." Yuffie muttered softly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Yuff! It ain't that bad!" Laguna comforted.  
  
"YES IT IS!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TIRING IT IS TO TRY AND KEEP CONTROL OF AN ENTIRE TOWN!!!" Yuffie screamed. With that she ran off.  
  
"YO, YUFFIE! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Laguna called and ran after her. The other three just looked at each other and shrugged. They ran after the two.  
  
"Yuff! I'm sorry!" Laguna apoligized when he caught up with her.  
  
"It's okay... I just have these breakdowns sometimes. It's really not your fault..." Yuffie wiped the tears from her eyes. Laguna hugged her. Yuffie cuddled up against Laguna's body, still crying a bit. The other three caught up to them silently.  
  
"I think it's best if we leave 'em alone for a while," Bass whispered to Iguana and Dekar. They nodded and sneaked away.   
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" an evil voice commanded. It seemed fairly familiar to Laguna and Yuffie.  
  
"Wait up a sec! I know that voice! KATANA!!!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It's you, isn't it?"  
  
"Good work, PRINCESS Yuffie!" Katana smirked. Yuffie cuddled into Laguna some more. The ninja jumped down from out of nowhere and landed in front of Yuffie and Laguna. He now had a metal patch over the eye that Steven stapled. At that second, Dekar jumped behind Katana with one swift movement and stabbed his sword through him.   
  
"URGH!!! I... ONLY WAN..TED.. TO BE..... LO...Ved..........." Katana gasped out before he died. Dekar grinned as he twisted the sword that has speared through Katana. Yuffie turned pale at the sickening noises it made. CRUNCH! CRACK! SQUELCH!  
  
"OH GOD!!!" Yuffie ran off again.  
  
"WELL GOOD GOING, DEE!!!" Laguna snapped.  
  
"Tou-chy!" Dekar smirked. Laguna flipped Dekar off and ran after Yuffie.   
  
"Man, that girl has some emotional problems!" Bass sighed. Laguna ran back to them.   
  
"I think it would be best if we split up into 2 teams. Yuffie and I will go as a pair and you three could try and find out more about Cousin and Zero," Laguna suggested. Laguna ran back to Yuffie, who was calling for him, and waved to the three.   
  
~The next day~  
~Laguna's story~  
  
Laguna woke up in a hotel room, with Yuffie cuddled up against his chest. Hid head was throbbing and he could barely remember the events of the night before. He got up and realized he went to sleep in the clothes he wore the previous day. Laguna noticed Yuffie was too.   
  
"Get up, Yuff!" Laguna woke his girlfriend up.  
  
"-*Yawns*- Wow, last night was a blast, eh?" Yuffie grinned.  
  
"I don't even remember it," Laguna admitted with a bit of wooziness in his voice.   
  
"It was so cool! We went to a bar and you got drunk. Then we kissed for ages. AFter that we came home and you were partly conscious, so we had some... fun," Yuffie explained. Laguna stared at her wide-eyed. Yuffie giggled. Laguna saw that he was wearing his purple jacket instead of his black leather one.   
  
"Wait a minute," Laguna held Yuffie by the shoulders. What am I doing in these fresh new clothes?"  
  
"Um... Well... After our 'fun', I put new clothes on you," Yuffie answered.   
  
"Well you could've had more taste in what you put on me, THANK YOU," Laguna walked into the bathroom with his backpack and got changed again. He came out wearing a plain, long-sleeved white shirt and wheat brown trousers. He had combed his hair to it's original form. He walke dout, grinning.  
  
"I think we should stay here for a while," Yuffie said, lying down on her side of the double bed.   
  
"But we don't have the money!" Laguna argued.  
  
"Hey, I get everything for free here. This is Tanbel," Yuffie grinned.   
  
"But you didn't wanna come back here!" Laguna protested.  
  
"Mother let me off. She says that my social life is more important that my royal," Yuffie grinned osme more.   
  
"Hey, cool!" Laguna also grinned. KA-B-B-B-B-B-B-BOOOOOOOOM!!! Something outside had blown up. Laguna and Yuffie raced down the hotel's stairs and bolted outside. A giant metallic tower-like thing had arosen out from under the ground.  
  
"Oh, my God!!!" Laguna gasped. Not surprisingly, Cousin was standing at the top of the tower, glaring at the townspeople that had gathered below.   
  
"TODAY, YOU PEOPLE SHALL VIEW THE GREATEST EVENT IN HISTORY! I SHALL FUSE MYSELF WITH THIS ANDROID HERE!!!" Cousin proclaimed, pointing to Zero, who was knocked out and tied up.   
  
"YOU FREAK!!!" Yuffie screamed at Cousin from down below.   
  
"Hahaha!!!" Cousin laughed.  
  
~Cousin's story~  
  
Cousin turned to face Zero.   
  
"Ah, a perfect example of the future me! Except I will be bigger, more evil and way more psychotic!!!" Cousin looked down at the townspeople.  
  
"TODAY, YOU PEOPLE SHALL VIEW THE GREATEST EVENT IN HISTORY! I SHALL FUSE MYSELF WITH THIS ANDROID HERE!!!" Cousin yelled down at them while pointing at Zero.   
  
"YOU FREAK!" he heard Yuffie screamed.   
  
"Yes, I'm called that sometimes," Cousin said to himself. He held out an arm to Zero and placed it on his forehead. Cousin channelled energy from Zero into himself, ultimately resulting in etraction of Zero's spitir and soul. Cousin looked back down at the townspeople and laughed.  
  
"Hahaha!!!" Cousin laughed manically. "IT IS DONE!!!" He grabbed Zero's lifeless body and held it over his head. With a mighty heave, he threw Zero down at the ground.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
~Yuffie's story~  
  
"LAGUNA! CATCH HIM!" Yuffie ordered. Laguna nodded and dived for Zero. He caught Zero and staggered back to Yuffie.   
  
"I... got him..." Laguna muffled out. "ACHOO!!!" Zero's long hair tickled Laguna's nose.   
  
"Bless you," Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Thanks,"   
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! I AM NOW ONE STEP CLOSER TO CONQUERING THE WORLD!!!" Cousin exclaimed, then flew off into the distance with his newly aquired android powers.   
  
~Later on~  
~Laguna's story~  
  
"That was freaky!" Laguna exclaimed when they got back to the hotel room.   
  
"You're tellin' me!" Yuffie agreed.   
  
Good work, Laguna! This is exactly what you have to do to defeat Cousin! Laguna's Esper spoke again.   
  
"Haven't heard from you in a while," Laguna replied.   
  
"Who are you talking to, Laguna?" Yuffie was worried about Laguna's mental health.  
  
"My Esper," he answered. Yuffie nodded and grinned.  
  
Wow, she's good looking! Anyway, use your flute to revive drained androids. Just play their theme song and they'll get revived. But Cousin will still be fused with their powers. Good luck, Laguna! then the Esper's voice disappeared. Laguna slowly walked over to Zero's dead body and took a piece of metal off his chest, revealing wires and shit. Laguna connected some wires to his laptop and found out the frequency of Zero's electronic heartbeat. He converted the beats into notes and played them on his Golden Flute after replacing the chest panel. Zero awoke.  
  
"Huh?" he managed to say. He shook his head.   
  
"OH WHAT A CUTIE!!!" Yuffie squealed. Laguna smirked a bit.   
  
"Look, I'll be on caller. I'm forever in your debt, so take this," Zero gave Laguna a little hexagonal shaped device.   
  
"What the Hell?!" Laguna stared at the piece of techno-junk in his hand.  
  
"It's a caller. Once you activate an androids caller number, all you have to do is make sure you have that with you and play the theme. I'll be off!" Zero jumped out the window, and disappeared.   
  
"Can we call Zero now?" Yuffie asked with puppy eyes. Laguna frowned.   
  
"Just kidding, Laggie-chan! He may be cute, but you're cuter!" Yuffie complimented.  
  
"Thanks, Yuff!" Laguna grinned.  
  
~End of part 4~  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The Relationship Part 5: Special 01; A Great Loss  
  
~Iguana's story~  
  
"Dude, I just can't believe you killed Katana! I mean, he's on level 69!" Iguana praised.  
  
"It's not about what level you're on, it's about how you use your weapon," Dekar said humbly.  
  
"And I guess you always talk like this?" Bass mocked.  
  
"Nope. I think I might have had one beer too many," Dekar joked. Everyone laughed. Dekar sighed.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Dekar?" Iguana was worried.   
  
"Nah, nah... It's just that..." Dekar started. Iguana raised a brow.  
  
"It's just WHAT?" she asked.  
  
"It's just that nearly everyone has a partner except me..." he complained.   
  
"I know how you feel, dude," Bass agreed.  
  
"That makes three of us," Iguana added. Bass and Dekar looked at each other and then at Iguana. They pushed and shoved each other towards Iguana.  
  
"SHE'S MINE!" "NO WAY! I'M HAVING HER!" "GET SOMEONE FROM YOUR OWN SPECIES!" the two males argued. Iguana giggled.   
  
"You guys are too much," she giggled some more. The males stood up straight.  
  
"So who do you choose, Iggy?" they asked at the same time.   
  
"I don't really know," she replied. "I think you're cute, Dekar, and I think Bass is the coolest! But... I can't choose between you guys yet,"   
  
"Aw, damn," the two young men cursed.  
  
"Hey, didn't you here me? I said YET!" Iguana backed up. The two guys grinned and started punching each other.  
  
"Aye," Iguana sighed and rubbed her temple. "I'm startin' ta get a headache!"   
  
~Laguna's story~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cousin ran off behind the castle on Tanbel.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Call Zero to help us!" Yuffie urged Laguna. Her boyfriend just gave a little grunt-like noise and took out his flute. He loosened up and played Zero's theme.   
  
"This is the first time I've tried this. I just hope it works," Laguna thought. A reddish-white beam of light shot out of the Caller Device. The light stopped shooting out when it grew to about 10 metres long. The beam gathered up into one big mass of light and formed into the shape of Zero.   
  
"Aw, man! You just HAD to wake me up now, didn't ya?" Zero complained. "I was having the coolest dream!" Laguna pointed to Yuffie.  
  
"She told me to do it," Laguna dobbed. The android laughed.   
  
"Well, that's okay then!" he corrected himself. He leaned over and kissed Yuffie on the cheek. Yuffie turned a bright red colour in her face. Laguna stomped his foot.  
  
"We have a psychotic 13 year old vampire to stop!" he reminded. Then all of a sudden Cousin jumped up out of nowhere and grabbed Yuffie.   
  
"YUFFIE!!!" Zero and Laguna screamed at the same time.   
  
"Smell yas later!" Cousin smirked then disappeared, muffling Yuffie's screams with his hand. The android and the young warrior ran after Cousin into the Castle's basement.   
  
"Oh, God! It's like a labyrinth in here!!!" Laguna exclaimed. Zero nodded.  
  
"How the HELL does Cousin know this place?" Zero shouted with frustration.  
  
"Maybe he has a map," Laguna shrugged.   
  
"This ain't a time to joke around, Ragna!" Zero pointed out.   
  
"Ragna?" Laguna raised a brow.  
  
"In Japan they call Laguna Raguna, or simply Ragna," Zero explained.   
  
"Whatever," Laguna snapped. Zero shrugged.  
  
~After 3 full hours of searching~  
  
"Aw, man! Can't we have a rest, Ragna?" Zero whined.   
  
"Dude, we've only been searching for..." Laguna checked his watch. "3 hou-!!! 3 HOURS?!" Zero snickered.   
  
"Stop making all that noise!" a voice commanded. A lady dressed all in black dropped down from the ceiling.  
  
"LAUREN!!!" Laguna gasped.  
  
"IRIS!!!" Zero was also surprised. "WAIT A SEC! Who's Lauren?"  
  
"More importantly, who's Iris?" Laguna demanded.  
  
"Hey, I asked first!" Zero glared at Laguna.   
  
"I can answer both your questions," Lauren/Iris suggested.   
  
"I used to be the Goddess of darkness, Iris," she started. "I was Lauren before that, until I was chosen by the Gods that I should be the Goddess of darkness. Then Cousin came along, and apparantly he is more evil than me, so he became the God of darkness," Lauren/Iris continued.  
  
"So what you're saying is, I know you as Lauren and Zero knows you as Iris?" Laguna asked. Lauren nodded softly.  
  
"WELL THAT MAKES SENSE, DOESN'T IT?!" Laguna screamed with sarcasm.  
  
"Keep it down, you fool!" Lauren hissed. Laguna shut his mouth. Zero snickered.   
  
"Who's there?" another voice called.   
  
"Oh, good job, Ragna!" Zero blamed.   
  
"Fuck off, Zero!" Laguna snapped.   
  
"Tou-chy!"   
  
"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!!!" Lauren screamed softly. The three crept up to the room that the voice was in.   
  
"What are you doing in here anyway, Lauren?" Laguna asked.   
  
"Looking for something," she muttered a reply. They stumbled into the room, wondering who had taken shelter in there.  
  
"Nice of you to drop in, Laggie-poo!" cousin was standing there with Yuffie tied up to a giant rack-like contraption behind him. "AAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
"Put her down!!!" Laguna ordered.   
  
"Insolent prick!" Cousin sneered. He slammed his palm down on a button located near the rack. A blue surge of electricity rippled through Yuffie's body, mortally wounding her.   
  
"YUFFIE!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" Laguna screamed with tears in his eyes. Then Rini floated down in her angel form.  
  
"Angelic Pride!" she summoned up an attack and fired it at Cousin. A whole swarm of faeries charged at Cousin, ripping right through him.   
  
"I'LL GET YOU, LAGGIE-POO!!!" Cousin promised as he disappeared.   
  
"I bet he'll be back," Zero pointed out. Lauren nodded.   
  
"It is time for me to leave now," Lauren said, then teleported out of the room. Laguna ran over to Yuffie and tried to undo the locks on the chains that held Yuffie. Blood dripped from the beautiful princess's mouth.   
  
"It's no use, Laguna... I'm going to die if you get me out of this or not..." she told him.   
  
"Hey! It's still worth a try!" Zero added, then jumped in and slashed some of the chains off with his Z-Saber.   
  
"Laguna... I love you..." Yuffie held out a hand to Laguna. Laguna clamped onto it with his own hands.   
  
"Yuffie..." Laguna muttered out. Yuffie passed away slowly with a small smile on her face. A smile that showed her love for Laguna.   
  
"Yuffie? Yuffie! YUFFIE!" Laguna screamed. "Yuffie... Yuffie... Yuffie........" Laguna held the princess's lifeless body close to himself. Zero blinked and watched the scene.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Laguna argued with the surroundings. (Author's note: Does this scene seem familiar to some of you people? LOL!)  
  
"Oh you can bet your every penny it is..." Zero said with a sigh.   
  
"THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO GO ON!!!" Laguna continued, ignoring Zero's statement.  
  
"There's other fish in the sea," Zero tried to calm Laguna down.   
  
"WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR?!" Laguna finished and pushed Zero out of the way.   
  
"Umm... I'll be on Caller if you want me..."   
  
Laguna ran out of the room and out of the basement.   
  
~Bass' story~  
  
"Hey, isn't that the Lag-man?" Bass asked, pointing at Laguna, who was running out of the castle and crying.   
  
"Yeah, it IS my bro! But why is he crying? And where's Yuffi... Oh no! You don't think?" Iguana was shocked.  
  
"Yuffie... died?" Dekar stuttered out.   
  
"Only one way to find out, guys," Bass stated. The three bounded over to Laguna.   
  
"Yo, Lag! Wait up!" Dekar called. Laguna stood up straight with a pissed off expression on his face.  
  
"Cousin killed Yuffie. I can never let him go for that! I might not be strong enough to beat him now, but I'll keep training. I'll grow stronger and faster and one day, I'll challenge him to a battle! The battle that will decide the fate of the world!" Laguna boldly said. Iguana clapped her hands.  
  
"You're the man, Laguna," Bass encouraged.   
  
"Yeah! You can do this, Lag!" Dekar put a hand on Laguna's shoulder and grinned.   
  
"Of course he can do it, he's the chosen one!" an angel-like voice spoke. They all looked at where the voice came from. A beautiful young girl stood there. She was about 13 years old, she had stunningly beautiful brown hair, this girl was perfect in every way. Her hands were clothed in gloves that reached up to her elbow. Her face was pampered with make-up and a tiara was placed on her head. The girl wore a long white dress.   
  
"What's the matter? You guys seem kinda surprised," the girl spoke again.  
  
"Whoa... I wish I was still 13..." Dekar muttered in a hypnotic state. The girl giggled.  
  
"My name is Sakura Rikodou, Yuffie's sister," the girl explained. Tears fell from Laguna's eyes.   
  
"Aw,c'mon, Laguna! You'll find others," Iguana huggled her brother, trying to comfort him.   
  
"No I won't! I'm never going to go out with another girl for the rest of my life!" Laguna shot back. "Yuffie was THE one for me... Nobody can replace her..."   
  
"What do you mean "replace her"?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Yuffie's... gone..." Laguna mumbled.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS! I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!!!" Zero called. He ran out of the giant crack in the castle's wall that lead out from the basement. He was holding Yuffie's body in his arms.   
  
"YUFFIE!!!" Sakura screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Sakura screamed and shook Laguna around by the collar of his shirt.   
  
"She got electricuted by Cousin..." Laguna sobbed.  
  
"You mean that crack-pot who's responsible for that giant electical dildo outside my castle?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded. Sakura started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, boy! I just can't believe that Yuffie let a pussy like him destroy her!" Sakura stiffled her laughter.   
  
"He's stronger than you think," Laguna warned.  
  
"Bull shit! I bet I could kill him with both hands tied behind my back!" Sakura boasted.   
  
"Screw this, I'm going home to start my training," Laguna announced and then started walking back towards his hometown.   
  
"But dude! It'll take at least 3 days to get back there!" Dekar pointed out. Laguna flipped him off and kept walking, not looking back.  
  
"I guess he doesn't care," Bass said blankly. "Well I'm going after him. You guys stay back here and watch out for Cousin. This might take a long time, maybe even years,"   
  
"You saying that I'm weak?" Laguna was quite a while away, but could hear everything clearly. He still didn't look back.   
  
"YEAH! YOU'RE A WEAK PIECE OF SHIT!" Sakura shouted at him.  
  
"SHE'S RIGHT, BRO! WE'RE ALL ON HIGHER LEVELS THAN YOU!" Iguana backed Sakura up.  
  
"Nice work, Sakkie!" Iguana grinned. Sakura giggled. Laguna swiftly turned around, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"THIS ISN'T A GOD DAMN TIME TO JOKE AROUND!!!" Laguna yelled with fury.  
  
"Wow... Yuffie must have meant a lot to her," Dekar muttered, amazed at Laguna's everlasting love for Yuffie.   
  
"Yo, Lag! Let's go back to your home town! I'll help you train," Bass offered. Laguna nodded.  
  
"I really appreciate that," Laguna thanked.  
  
"Hey, I think you're a cool guy! And anyway, I ain't a Maverick anymore. I vowed that I will stop all evil where ever I go, what ever the time is, what ever my age is," Bass stood proudly. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Laguna nodded.  
  
"Let's," Laguna replied.   
  
"I hope you guys know what you're doing. I'll check up every now and again to see if you're goin' fine, Lag!" Iguana offered. Laguna nodded again.  
  
"Well, we can't keep you waiting, huh? See ya, Laguna!" Dekar fare-welled his best friend. Everyone waved at Laguna and Bass.   
  
~2 years later~  
  
Laguna had grown to become a handsome 19 year old man. Everyday became worse as he missed Yuffie more and more each day. His hair got messy, his training slacked off, and most things good about his attitude turned bad. His optimism turned sadistic, his cheery self turned gloomy, he was becoming Cousin.   
  
"Dude, I better do something about his attitude! He's gaining weight, he's become lazy, all he does is sleep, man, he wrecked his body!" Bass thought. He went up to his friend.  
  
"YOU BETTER GET OFF YOUR ASS AND START TRAININ'!!!" he ordered. Laguna jumped up. Laguna walked over to the bathroom, shaved and had a shower. Then he went straight back to sleep. Bass frowned. At that moment, Iguana stumbled into the bar.   
  
"Hi, guys!" she said optimistically. She tried to walk into Laguna's room, but Laguna held up his hand and clicked his fingers, smiling a bit as he cast Blizzaga on his door, closing it off from all other people.   
  
"Looks like it's only us two then, eh?" Bass grinned.   
  
"You wild little thing!" Iguana said as she out her arms around Bass and kissed him on the lips.   
  
~12 AM that night~  
  
Laguna was fast asleep. Bass was in the ballroom area of the bar, which had closed down and had been redesigned as a sparring gym. Bass' double bed was in the centre of the ballrom/gym. He and Iguana were sleeping comfortably together, with Iguana snuggled up warmly against Bass' chest. In Laguna's room, a mysterious appartion stood at his bed. It was an angel. She wore Baggy black cargo pants and a tight shirt. Angel wings spread out behind her back. She leaned over and kissed Laguna on the lips. Laguna jumped up and looked around. He saw that the ice from his Blizzaga attack had melted down. He followed some footprints to the doorway and noticed that they stopped all of a sudden.   
  
"Huh?" he muttered, still very sleepy. Then something caught his eye. He noticed the footprints had patterns. They were sneaker shoe marks. The exact same brand as what Yuffie wore. He also saw some feathers on the ground. They were extremely white, not like you'd see on a bird.   
  
"Yuffie... the angel?" he asked himself. Laguna grinned. He went back to sleep and swore that he would get back to training the next day.   
  
4:00 AM: Laguna got up and went for a jog around the block.   
  
5:00 AM: Laguna made himself toast with jam for breakfast.  
  
5:15 to 8:00 AM: Laguna trained and burst 13 punching bags by accident.   
  
8:00 AM to 1:00PM: Laguna played Final Fantasy 9.  
  
1:00 PM: Bass served up hamburgers, which Laguna threw away and made salad instead, since it is healthier.   
  
"Aw, man! I don't even know the meaning of the word healthy!!!" Bass complained when his hamburger was discarded.  
  
"Sorry, but you have to keep fit," Laguna prompted.  
  
"Fuck," Bass cussed.  
  
"DON'T SWEAR!!!" Laguna screamed.  
  
1:30 PM: Live training with 10 T-Rexaurs, 5 Grats and 28 Iron Giants.  
  
4:55 PM: Laguna slept because he was too tired to do any more training.   
  
8:00 PM: Iguana came over and cooked Bass and Laguna some dinner. She decided to stay the night again.   
  
10:00 PM: Laguna fell asleep almost as soon as he slipped into bed.  
  
~Back to the story~  
  
That was how it was like for 3 more years. They would take Laguna out for a day of fun every now and again for being such a hard worker, but excluding them it was (almost) pure hard work all day. Then the day came. Laguna had reached the highest experience level possible; level 100. He was very skilled at fighting. All of his friends respected him. There had been no sign of Cousin for 5 years. Laguna had thought that Rini might have finished him off for the last time. He hidn't have a clue that he was abosolutely WRONG.   
  
"You worked really hard, Laguna!" his sister exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! You should be proud, dude!" Dekar added.   
  
"You're the man!" Bass encouraged.  
  
"Eh, I'm better than him," Sakura showed off. Everyone, including Laguna, laughed.   
  
"EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" a demonic laughter broke out and filled the gym.   
  
"It couldn't be!" Laguna gasped.  
  
"COUSIN!!!" everyone screamed simutaneously.   
  
"Oh, you guys treat me as if I'm Frieza or Kefka! Chill! I'm 100 times worse!" Cousin said discouragingly.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel, Cousin!" Laguna dared.   
  
"Pathetic adult! You will never beat me! I will always stay as a child!" Cousin laughed some more. Sakura, who was blossoming into a beautiful young lady, stepped forward.  
  
"Leave the guy alone, Cousin!" she ordered. Cousin turned bright red in the face.   
  
"Humph! I'll show you!" Cousin started to age rapidly and in seconds he was 18. "Hahaha!"  
  
Laguna jumped forward with his Machine Gunblade. He triggered the weapon and watched as Cousin got shot and cut at the same time. Cousin clapped his hands and turned into an android.   
  
"SHIT!!! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE JUNKMAN!!!" Bass pointed and stared.   
  
"Ah, yes! Junkman was quite a warrior! It took me a while to subdue him!" Cousin grinned.   
  
"Call Zero!" Iguana urged.   
  
"No way! I'm fighting him myself!" Laguna pushed everyone out of the way. Cousin and Laguna stared each other down. Cousin swiftly ripped a fist at Laguna's stomach, sending him flying.   
  
"You'll never beat me!" Cousin laughed and left.   
  
"Wow..." Dekar mouthed.  
  
"I... NEED... AN... UPGRADE..." Laguna groaned. "I NEED TO BE...COME AN ANDR...OID..."   
  
"You fool! That's stupid! Sacrificing your free will to save the world?" Bass complained.  
  
"Hahaha! I'll do anything to save the world," Laguna choked out, coughing up a bit of blood. "And I know just the person with the facilities to do it,"  
  
"And who's that," Sakura wondered out loud.   
  
"Aria," Laguna grinned. Everyone gasped.   
  
~1 hour later at Aria's office~  
  
"Aria, I want you to turn me into an android," Laguna said, thumping his hand on the top of her desk. She laughed.  
  
"I can't do that, Laguna, but I know someone who can," she explained. Aria pressed a button on the buzzer that was located on her desk.   
  
"Yo, Sweetheart! Down here immediately!" she ordered. A few seconds later, a 21 year old man ran into the room. He wore a long flowing Team Rocket labcoat, his hair stuck out at the front and he wore a baseball cap backwards.   
  
"You wanted me, Love?" Sakura and Dekar turned around and pretended to puke. Bass put an arm around Iguana and smiled as she snuggled up against his armour.   
  
"Yeah. This guy over here wants to be an android. I know you're the only person who can do this kind of stuff, so please do it! It's for the sake of the world!" Aria begged as she pointed to Laguna.   
  
"I can do it, but it would take a while," Dean said.   
  
"Coolness!!!" Iguana grinned. "My bro is gonna be a droid! Just like my Bass!" Bass smiled at Iguana.   
  
"Man, I was planning for this all year! I just needed a volunteer to sacrifice their freedom to become an android!" Dean raved on. Laguna nodded.  
  
"Whatever it takes to destroy Cousin," Laguna said darkly. Dean handed Laguna a big, purple suit that was made from what looked like a metallic substance.  
  
"That's suit Ragna. It's an experimental outfit for an android that was made from platinum," Dean explained.  
  
"That's cool!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"But what about his helmet?" Bass asked.  
  
"Ah, almost forgot," Dean handed Laguna a face-piece that looked like a hockey mask, except without the holes for breathing. Metal bands were used to wrap around Laguna's head, making the mask stay in place.  
  
"TOTALLY COOL!!!" everyone gawked enthusiastically.   
  
~10 minutes later~  
~Laguna's story~  
  
Laguna stomped back into Aria's office.   
  
"Sorry for being so loud. I can't help it with these huge boots," Laguna apologized.   
  
"S'okay," Aria grinned. "Time for you to turn android! Oh, by the way, Dekar left because he had some stuff to do," Laguna nodded.   
  
"Let's just get on with this," Laguna said as he made his way noisily down the giant hallway to Dean's lab. There he was leaded by the young professor into a small capsule. Laguna could see Dean pressing a few buttons. Then he blacked out.   
  
"Laguna? Laguna! LAGUNA!!! WAKE UP!!!" a voice screamed. Laguna sat up straight. He looked around. He could see like a normal human. His memory was fuzzy though. It was as if he dreamed all of his life and was awaken after a coma. When he moved it felt much different. He tried clenching his left hand, but a giant energy cannon was attached to it.  
  
"Whoa... I'm finally an android," Laguna muttered wearily.  
  
"Yep! The experiment went fine," Dean assured. Laguna looked through the slats in his mask at the people in the room. Iguana and Bass were holding each other while Sakura and Aria were smiling at the new Laguna.  
  
"Wake up and smell the fresh air cos you're a new man, Lag!" Sakura pulled Laguna up by the hand. Laguna could walk better with the big boots since he was programmed to adapt to them.   
  
"Don't you mean Rag? His new name is RagnaRok, or Ragna for short," Dean corrected.   
  
"Well he's still Laguna to me," Sakura snapped. Everyone nodded and agreed. Laguna felt really special.   
  
"Time to kick some Cousin ass!!!" he said, glaring through his mask. Nobody noticed the tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I just hope Yuffie is enjoying her time as an angel..." Laguna thought.   
  
"Oh, by the way, RagnaRok, you need upgrades to be stronger. Right now, you're kinda weak," Dean noted.  
  
"Here, have this," Bass handed Laguna a Premium Bass Buster copy. "It's stronger than the normal Buster weapon," Laguna thanked him and asked Dean to fit it on. As soon as it made contact with Laguna, the metal of it turned into purple platinum.   
  
"Weapons adapt to the owner," Dean stated.   
  
"You should also take this just in case, Laguna," Sakura handed him his Machine Gunblade. Laguna grinned and took it.  
  
"Thanks, Sakkie," Laguna apreciated.  
  
"No probs, Cutie!" Sakura giggled. "I now know what Yuffie saw in you!"   
  
"Hey, I wanna know something," Dean asked. "Where's Yuffie?"  
  
"She died..." Laguna answered.   
  
"Hmm... I might be able to bring her back!" Dean held up a glowing feather. "I call it a Phoenix Down! It'll revive anyone that is dead!"   
  
"You are a pure genius, Dean!" Laguna praised.  
  
"Tell me something I DON'T know!" everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, show me the way to Yuffie's grave!" Dean pushed Laguna towards the exit. "I'll explain how to use your new powers on the way, Ragna,"   
  
~End of part 5~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The Relationship Part 6  
  
~On the way to Yuffie's grave~  
  
Laguna (or Ragna) charged up his Premium Bass Buster and aimed it at a tree. He fired it and watched as it turned the tree into ash.  
  
"Try rapid fire," Dean suggested. Laguna rapidly shot 3 normal Buster pellets at another tree in one go.   
  
"Whoa! That's better than what I can do!" Bass stared. "And this guy is only a novice!!!"  
  
Sakura's mobile phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Hello? Who is this? SPEAK NOW!!!" Sakura greeted. The party could hear soft breathing noises at the other end.   
  
"I need to talk to Laguna..." the voice spoke. Laguna jumped up.  
  
"THAT VOICE!!! IT SEEMS SO FAMILIAR!!!" Laguna exclaimed. Sakura handed the phone to Laguna. Laguna took off his mask and held the phone to his ear.   
  
"Yo, this is the Lag-man speaking. How may I help you?" Laguna spoke in.   
  
"It's me, Laguna... It's Yuffie,"   
  
"Quit playing practical jokes, Dekar," Laguna recognized a bit of Dekar in the voice. Somehow he knew it was Dekar. Although it sounded a lot like Yuffie, he knew it wasn't her.  
  
"WHOA!!! HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME, DUDE?!" Dekar gasped.  
  
"I dunno. See ya," Laguna hung up and handed the phone back to Sakura and put his mask back on.  
  
"It's them! They are the ones who killed Sir Katana!" a voice accused. The party looked in the direction of it, and saw Jack, the older brother of the Jackal Duo.   
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Jackal fusion!" Al powered up his fusion powers.  
  
"Jackal fusion!" Jack did the same thing. They turned into masses of light and molded into each other. The light disappeared and a tall jackal dog stood up on it's hind legs. It was clothed in Ancient Egyptian armour. It's eyes were of a snake's.  
  
"JACKAL!!!" the monster hissed.   
  
"Oh, God!" Iguana screamed.   
  
"Don't tell me we have to battle that thing," exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"I have a feeling we do," Laguna muttered. He took out a glowing red ball the size of a marble. He laughed silently.  
  
"Blazing Ultima!" Laguna summoned. He front-flipped forwards and landed face to face with Jack-Al.   
  
"Wha?!" the creature was confused.  
  
"Wait a sec! That thing can't be Materia, can it?" Dean asked.  
  
"Laguna got it from a friend during his training," Bass explained.   
  
"I AIN'T STAYIN' AROUND LONGER TO GET KILLED!!!" Sakura screamed then ran off. Laguna screamed.  
  
"AYE-YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Laguna thrust forward a ball of green fire at Jack-Al, watching it splatter on it's chest, then expand and expand and blow up when it was big enough.  
  
"Rag... na?" it muttered before dying. Jack-Al dropped a metal bar, a lot like the handle of a weapon. Laguna picked it up.   
  
"What's this?" he asked Dean.  
  
"Hey! That's the Ragna Whip!" Dean exclaimed. "It's your strongest weapon! But you have to collect the chain links for it to be stronger. Right now it wouldn't do any damage, since it doesn't have any links. Oh, and once you get 100 links, which is fairly difficult, then you have the strength and knowledge to turn into Neo Ragna,"  
  
"Neo Ragna... Sounds cool!" said Laguna, putting his whip handle away. "Time for Yuffie's ressurection,"  
  
~At HillCliff Cemetary~  
~Laguna's story~  
  
Dean took out the Phoenix Down and placed it on Yuffie's coffin, which was dug up by the party. The feather glowed brightly and the coffin started to shake.  
  
"Hey! HEY!!! GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!!!" a voice screamed from inside the coffin, which was slowly opening itself. Yuffie jumped out in one perfect piece, bar the fact that her hair was a mess. She looked more beautiful than ever. Even her clothes had changed and were replaced by elegant princess clothes.   
  
"Yuffie..." Laguna started to cry. He ran over to Yuffie and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Okay! I'd like to know who this android is!" Yuffie demanded.   
  
"I'm Ragna, formerly known as..." Laguna took off his mask and let his hair fall down the side of his face. "Laguna Kisaragi,"  
  
"Laggie-chan!" Yuffie gave Laguna a big glomp. "You don't wanna know what it's like to die... Oh, and I guess you figured out it was me who kissed you on that night,"   
  
"What night?" Bass asked, confusedly.  
  
"The night before I started to train properly," Laguna answered.   
  
"Ah, that's a night I won't forget!" Iguana giggled. She snuggled up close to Bass.   
  
"Ha! You guys got together? That's cool to hear!" Yuffie exclaimed. Iguana smiled sweetly and nodded.  
  
"Bass and I have an announcement to make," said Iguana.  
  
"Yep! We're gettin' married!" Bass announced, doing the peace sign with his fingers.   
  
"And when's the big celebration?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Bass and Iguana both said at the same time. "And you're ALL invited!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks! But I gotta go, and FAST!" Dean raced off back to the Team Rocket Headquarters. "See yas!"  
  
Yuffie and Laguna embraced in a long French kiss while Bass and Iguana cuddled each other.  
  
"Boy, I haven't kissed you in 5 years, Yuff!" Laguna stated.   
  
"You got that right, Laggie-chan!" Yuffie agreed.   
  
"Yuffie... I always want to be with you. That's why I want to get married. And soon," Laguna confessed.   
  
"I feel the same way, Laggie-chan," Yuffie agreed.  
  
"Yo, Lag! Yuff! We have to go and prepare for our wedding. See yas later!" Bass said, walking off while holding Iguana.   
  
Yuffie walked over to the cliff's edge and picked up her only Pokéball. She threw it over the edge, along with her piece of Magicite. Laguna walked over and did the same thing with his Magicite.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" Yuffie complained.  
  
"I don't need a crystal that I have no use for," Laguna explained. "The only crystal I want is you, a diamond of beauty and elegance,"  
  
Yuffie blushed. At that second, Dekar came running up to them. He jumped over their heads and fell down the cliff.   
  
"DEE!!!" Laguna called while sliding down the wall with his large boots. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!"   
  
Dekar was already dying when Laguna reached the bottom.   
  
"Why, Dekar? Why?" Laguna asked sadly.  
  
"I have no reason to live... I have never felt a woman's loving touch ... I have never been kissed... Never been loved by anyone..." and with that Dekar passed away.  
  
"DEKAR!!!" Lauren was standing at the top of the cliff with Yuffie. Laguna climbed up the cliff and put his mask back on at the top.   
  
"Dekar..." Lauren sobbed. "I loved him... But I was too afraid to tell him... And now it's too late..."   
  
"No it isn't!" Laguna said. He walked behind Lauren and pushed her off the cliff. He started to laugh.  
  
"Laggie-chan!!! Why did you do that?" Yuffie cried.   
  
"You'll see, my love, you'll see," Laguna replied. When Lauren and Dekar were completely dead, Laguna and Yuffie could see angels appear above their dead bodies. Angels that looked like Dekar and Lauren. The angels wrapped their arms around each other and floated upwards.  
  
"Wow..." Yuffie said with awe leaning her head against Laguna.  
  
"I told you it was a good idea," Laguna boasted, grinning.   
  
"Hahaha! You two are going to end up like that soon!" A voice bullied.  
  
"The fuck?!" Laguna cursed. A manic laughter broke out. A cloaked figure jumped down and landed in front of the two. It uncloaked itself and it was clear that the person was Cousin.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Yuffie!" Cousin greeted. "Looks like your friends are dropping like flies!"  
  
"Shut up, you twerp!!!" Yuffie screamed.   
  
"ACK!!! MY HEAD!!! IT HURTS!!!" Laguna cried, clutching his head. Cousin raised an eyebrow and watched with interest.  
  
"How... intense!" he commented.   
  
"What's the matter, Laguna?" Yuffie asked, ignoring Cousin's statement.   
  
"My... head hurts... it feels like I'm about to burst open any second..." Laguna groaned. His mask changed from pearly white to a faded purple in colour. His dark purple armour turned neon and large neon green wings that were made out of metal appeared out of his back.   
  
"What's happening to you, Laggie-chan?" Yuffie asked, very concerned.  
  
"Yeah! What the Hell is going on?" Cousin demanded.  
  
"Neo... Ragna..." Laguna choked out. With that he glowed white and back to his new colour.   
  
"Neo wha?" Cousin was very confused. Laguna started to laugh to himself.  
  
"Hm hm hm hmmm! Neo Ragna! My ultimate form!" he screamed.   
  
"Wow! You're so kawaii!!!" Yuffie squealed, then gave Laguna a huggle.  
  
"Not now, Cutie, I'm gonna kick Cousin's ass!" Laguna softly pushed Yuffie away.   
  
"Impressive, Laguna!" Cousin smirked. "BUT NOT AS GOOD AS THIS!"   
  
Cousin glowed white and turned into a giant droid, a bit like Machinedramon. Hell, a LOT like Machinedramon!"  
  
"NOVA!!!" it growled. It slammed a giant metal claw on top on Laguna. Laguna swung his arm and blocked the attack.   
  
"Go, Laguna! You can do it!" Yuffie cheered.   
  
"Angel Swarm!" a voice commanded. A giant crowd of Angels flew towards Nova and barged into him, bravely sacrificing themselves to destroy Cousin. Katana and Rini's angels could be seen attacking to. After about 2 minutes of endless bombing, Nova started to stagger around a bit.   
  
"Thank you, Rini..." Laguna said under his breath.  
  
"OCTO-PAINT!" another voice called. Steven jumped down and slashed Nova with 8 different brushes. Each paint-brush struck with an elemental attack of it's own type. Steven had used up all his energy using that attack that he passed away.  
  
"I'll have to call Zero," Laguna frowned. Yuffie smiled slightly and cuddled up against him. Laguna took out his flute and called Zero.   
  
"ZERO'S HERE! ZERO'S HERE!!!" Zero cried frantically running into the scene. He spotted the giant Nova and screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" he turned pale. "WHAT IS THAT?!"  
  
"Nova's the name!" Nova answered. He reached out and grabbed Zero and Laguna. Nova made sure they couldn't move.   
  
"Hahaha!" he laughed. Sharp pain raced through his leg. He gasped as he saw many shurikens stuck in his thigh.  
  
"Take that, Scum-sucker!" Yuffie smiled evilly. Nova dropped Laguna and Zero, turned back into Cousin and ran off.   
  
"You are dismissed, Zero," Laguna said.   
  
"See yas!" Zero sped off.  
  
"Cousin never stops, does he?" Laguna asked.   
  
"Come one, Laggie-chan! Let's go back home," Yuffie said, putting an arm around Laguna's shoulder.   
  
~End of part 6~ 


	7. Final Chapter

The Relationship: The Grand Finale  
  
~Two weeks after the confrontation with Nova~  
  
Yuffie and Laguna had just gotten married and were hacing a big party at Laguna's bar.  
  
"A toast to my best friend, Laguna!" Bass announced. Everyone raised their glasses up and drank. Then the door was broken down.  
  
"How was the celebration?" a voice sneered evilly. Everyone turned to face Cousin. They became silent and stopped what they were doing.   
  
"I have something to do right now, so make the most of the last hour of your lives!" Cousin cackled and walked off. When he was out of sight, everyone started to party again.   
  
"PAAAAAART-TAY!!!" Sakura shouted.   
  
"WHOOO HOOO!!!" Iguana was the DJ. "It's your most favourite freestylin' DJ, Iggy!"   
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Who really gives a damn about Cousin? Let's just PARTY!!!" Iguana put on Laguna's most favourite song, Man With the Machine Gun.   
  
"Watch this, Yuffie!" Laguna boasted. Yuffie looked at him with curiosity. He walked out to the middle of the dance floor where there was a big amount of space and started to break dance to his favourite song.   
  
"Ha! I can do better than that!" Bass rivalled. He walked out and started to break dance better than Laguna. Everyone cheered.   
  
"Fuck," Laguna fumed. He break danced faster than he could ever do. Bass sped up. They both hit each other and got knocked out temporarily.   
  
"Haha! Your husband is really hyper, sis!" Sakura pointed out.   
  
"Yeah. I guess that's why I like him..." Yuffie replied dreamily.   
  
"What I want to know is how he could've turned into Neo Ragna without the boost of power he needed," Dean pondered.  
  
"Maybe he's stronger than we think," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Maybe..." Dean muttered.  
  
"Come on, Dean! It's a party! You shouldn't be thinking about work now!" Aria pushed Dean over to the dance floor and danced with him.  
  
"Here's a little song that I like! It's called 'Melodies of Life'," Iguana spoke through the microphone.   
  
"A voice from the part, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes on and on,  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond flying birds, forever and beyond," went the harmonious lyrics.   
  
Everyone in the ballroom and gotten together with a partner except for Sakura. The pairs danced slowly around the room, holding their partner closely.  
  
"I wish I had a partner..." Sakura whined to herself. "Cousin... if he weren't evil, I'd be head over heels about him... he is kinda cute..."  
  
"And now for a song that describes me well! I present... FREESTYLER!" Iguana screamed.   
  
"Oh, cool!" Sakura cheered up. "Now THIS is something I can dance to!"  
  
For the rest of the party, Sakura was the best dancer.   
  
~After the party~  
  
"Ooooooohhhh... I might have had too much punch..." moaned Zero.  
  
"I *hic* agree..." Bass hiccupped.  
  
"Well I'm just dandy!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!" Iguana grinned. Laguna and Yuffie were sprawled on the ground, tired from all the dancing. Aria and Dean were arguing over weird things because they were drunk.  
  
"NO! TEam RocKET Doesn'T HAVE THe fuNDS TO proVIde a CAfeteRIa in thE HOSpitAL," Aria babbled.  
  
"AwwWwWwwW..." Dean whined.   
  
CRASH!!! Cousin ripped the door down in his huge Nova form.   
  
"HAHAHA!!! NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL WEAKENED BY THE PARTY, I CAN WHOOP YOUR ASSES!" Nova bellowed.  
  
"Now that's just mean!" Sakura complained. Nova looked away. Sakura perked an eyebrow.   
  
"Are you blushing?" Sakura teased.   
  
"N-no! I was just in the sun a lot today!" Nova lied.   
  
"Whatever," Sakura sighed. Iguana giggled.   
  
"Whaaaat...?" Laguna moaned as he got up. "ACK! NOVA! HOW'D HE GET HERE?!"   
  
Laguna reached for his Machine Gunblade. He couldn't find it. He aimed his Bass Buster at Nova.   
  
"Hahaha!!! What are you doing?!" Nova laughed.   
  
"Huh?" Laguna looked at his arms, noticing he was still wearing his tux from the wedding.   
  
"Oh, crap..." Laguna swore. He got kicked by Nova and got winded.  
  
"Leave my bro-in-law alone!" Sakura screamed. Nova turned around and walked away.  
  
"Wow, that was cool, Sakura!" Iguana commented. Sakura thought for a second.   
  
"Yeah, it was, huh?" Sakura laughed. She might have been acting happy, but underneath she felt alone again. She longed for someone to love.   
  
~The next morning~  
  
After everyone had left, Sakura asked Laguna for a private talk.  
  
"Laguna... I know you'll hate me after I tell you this, but I think I have a crush on Cousin..." Sakura admitted.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Laguna screamed.   
  
"It's true..." Sakura sighed. Laguna started to laugh.  
  
"Who would have a crush on THAT freak?!" Laguna was rolling on the ground and clutching his sides from laughing so much.   
  
"And I thought you'd kill me," Sakura grinned nervously.   
  
"Look, Sakura, Cousin isn't a guy that a girl should date. He's an outcast, a freak!" Laguna said.  
  
"But I love him..." Sakura let some tears fall to the ground.   
  
"Do whatever you want, Saki-chan," Laguna gave in. "Nobody can stop you,"  
  
Sakura leant over and kissed Laguna on the cheek.   
  
"You're like a therapist, Laguna!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. Laguna smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair.   
  
CRASH!!! Everyone looked at where the giant sound of glass smashing came from. Bass stood there, looking fairly pissed off, while a window had been broken. Zero climbed back into the bar through the broken window.   
  
"YOU PUNCHED ZERO?!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"He called me a bad tempered chicken wuss first," Bass said calmly.   
  
"BASS!!!" Yuffie cried.   
  
"You little bitch!" Zero muttered.   
  
"You can't stop me this time!" a voice roared.   
  
"Ah, crap! Cousin's back!" Laguna muttered.   
  
"So, what's new?" Iguana said rudely.   
  
"Shut up!" Nova snapped.   
  
"Let's go, Dean!" Aria crept out the back door silently, dragging her husband behind her.   
  
"Sorry Sakura..." Laguna muttered. Sakura looked down and shed a few tears.   
  
"I shall now crush you all!!!" Nova laughed.   
  
"I'll just have to fight in this form! I don't have time to revert to Neo Ragna," Laguna exclaimed. He jumped forwards and used a Machine Lionheart on Nova, slicing both of it's arms off.   
  
"Ha! You think this is the last of me?" Nova bellowed. He glowed white and converted into a bigger version of himself.   
  
"Meet Nova Psyk!" it laughed evilly. It basically tore down half of Laguna's bar with one step.   
  
"Oh my God!" Iguana gasped. Yuffie and Sakura ran around it a frantic panic. Laguna just stood there, calm. He picked up his Ragna Whip from his belt. He shook the handle of the whip slightly in the air and noticed that the others were surprised a bit as a long chain of plasma appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"B-but how?" Nova Psyk choked out. Laguna smiled a tiny bit.   
  
"Stand back, Sakura, Iguana, Yuffie, Bass, Zero. This is a battle between Cousin and myself," Laguna spat out with anger.   
  
"You still pissed that I killed off our parents?" Nova Psyk smirked.   
  
  
"RAGNA SLICE!" Laguna screamed as he dashed forwards and swirled around in a spiral with his whip held out. The plasma chain sliced off most of Nova Psyk's arms. Still having many limbs left, he grabbed Laguna with 4 arms and started to punch with the others.   
  
"Ragna... Drain..." Laguna moaned out. The whip raised itself up in the air, poised like a snake, and lunged forwards, spearing through Nova Psyk. It drained energy from the giant robot and fed it to Laguna. Laguna jumped down.  
  
"Hahahaha! Even this isn't my ultimate form!" Nova Psyk laughed out loud. He disappeared into a black hole that appeared out of nowhere. The black hole closed and there was silence for a few seconds.   
  
"Sakura! Iguana! Get out of here!!! Yuffie, Bass Zero! I'll need help!" Laguna ordered. Everyone nodded and obeyed. After a while the black hole reappeared. This time it was a light bluish colour and had streaks of red going through it. Eyes opened. Hands magically appeared.   
  
"You are really going to pay now, fools!" a voice spoke. It was like a telepathic message.   
  
"What are you?" Bass asked.  
  
"I am THE GOD of the universe! I am... Supa Nova Psyk!" it said psychicly.   
  
The being was very large in size. It filled up most of the bar, passing through any interfering walls. It's hands were humongous, and it's eyes were suspended in mid-air.  
  
"I guess this is it!" Yuffie muttered softly.   
  
"It's now or never!" Zero added.  
  
"Let's do this!" Laguna grinned.   
  
Immediately the large hands reached out and picked up two people in each hand.   
  
"OH CRAP!!!" Zero cursed.   
  
"We are SO fucked now," Bass whimpered calmly.   
  
"Please! Stop this now!" a voice sobbed. Supa Nova Psyk turned to be face-to-face with Sakura. She had been crying hard, and Iguana was standing behind her, trying her hardest to be comforting. Supa Nova Psyk put the four party members down and sighed. He reverted back to Cousin.   
  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused... I had to live up to my duties as the God of Darkness... I only really wanted somebody to love..." he cried. Sakura walked over to him and kissed him on the lips softly. Cousin looked up and pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, wide-eyed.   
  
"I'm only telling the truth, and the truth is that... I love you," Sakura answered, smiling.   
  
"I love you too, Sakura," Cousin said with a grin.   
  
"I think we better leave them alone for a while," Laguna suggested.   
  
"I agree," Bass gave Cousin a friendly thumbs up when nobody was looking. Cousin smiled at him.   
  
~Outside the bar~  
~Zero's story~  
  
"Where will you live, Laguna? Your house is totalled!" Zero asked.  
  
"He could live with me at the castle!" Yuffie answered for Laguna. "There are lots of spare rooms, and Bass, Iguana and everyone is welcome to stay!"  
  
"Is it alright with your parents?" Laguna asked timidly. Yuffie laughed.  
  
"What do you think I am, a child?" she giggled. Laguna smiled.  
  
"I have to go now," Zero said. "Thanks for the party, Laguna!"   
  
~Inside the bar~  
~Sakura's story~  
  
"I'm really glad you two got together!" Iguana cheered.  
  
"Yeah," Cousin smiled. "I've had a crush on Sakura since I was 13, umm... the first year of being 13 that is,"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused.   
  
"I'm a vampire, so I can live forever. But I'm not weak against the sun, garlic, crucifixes ecetera," he asnwered.  
  
"Yo, Iggy!" Bass called, running in. Iguana threw herself at Bass, clinging on to him tightly.  
  
"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi! I think your son wants to see you!" Cousin called out.   
  
"Huh?" Laguna turned pale. Two spirits appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Mom? Dad?!" Laguna gasped.   
  
"You saved the world, Laguna! We're very proud of you..." the ghosts said as they disappeared. Laguna grinned.   
  
"Thanks, mom and dad..." he said so softly that nobody could hear.  
  
"So, looks like we all have partners now!" Yuffie said cheerfully.  
  
"Yep!" Sakura agreed.   
  
"Let's go back to the castle. I have a surprise waiting for you, Laggie-chan," Yuffie said with a wink.   
  
~Heaven~  
  
"Long live the Light Warriors," Rini said softly as she was in Heaven, holding Katana's hand.  
  
  
The Credits  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Cast (in order of appearance)   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Laguna Kisaragi Simon J  
  
Rini Almasy Rini A  
  
Yuffie Rikodou Mary D  
  
Katana Sheath Antoni H  
  
Jack Matt H  
  
Al Andy L  
  
Steven Warner Steven W  
  
Madam Lauren Lauren   
  
Sir Dekar James  
  
Cousin Rikodou Simon J   
  
Iguana Kisaragi Arianna  
  
Aria Arianna  
  
Lab technician Chris F  
  
Bass Simon J  
  
Zero Mary D  
  
Sakura Rikodou Mary D  
  
Dean Dean  
  
Jack-Al Steven W  
  
Nova Chris B  
  
Nova Psyk Chris B  
  
Supa Nova Psyk Chris B  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crew  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
Producer Simon J  
  
Director Simon J  
  
Everything else Simon J  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Special Thanks Steven W for some of the inspriation   
  
Mary D for letting me use her characters  
  
All the FanFic writers out there that inspired me to write this romance fic  
  
FanFiction.net for posting up my FanFics  
  
  
  
  
FIN!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
